The Secret Life of Two Stars
by DreamLiveLove
Summary: A remodled story of the couple NoCo, Yes this was sucky, but I kept that old chapter, and then re wrote it and am posting it as a second chapter. Tell me what you think, and if I should go on.
1. Chapter 1

**OK SO THIS IS A NOCO STORY IF U ARE A DISBELIEVER THEN DO NOT READ LOLZ HERE IT GOES LOLZ:**

**(btw: noah and cody are bff's)**

noah's p.o.v:  
*in confessional a couple years after tdi*  
hello i am noah you may remember me as the cynical and sarcastic one from tdi a show on cartoon network and teletoon well u are probably wondering why i am in the old tdi confessional well we signed a contract to be the new hosts of tdi and today is the day befor we start the new cast of tdi and i just wanted to tell u wut went down after tda well it was the summer of 2009 and me and cody and the other campers desided we were gonna live at the playa so we had packed our bags and were ready to go *switches to flashback pov*

noah: hey cody

cody:hey noah sup

noah:just getting ready for the trip to the playa

cody: cool hey when we get to the playa lets get rooms near eachother so we dont have to wonder across the WHOLE playa looking for everyone noah:mmkay *they pack up their stuff and head to the playa*

noahs p.o.v.  
OMG my room will be next to cody he is sooo cute wait snap out of it noah ur not gay i repeat NOT GAY but mabye i am hmm...i am sooooo confuzed do i like him or not ugh

*meanwhile* Cody's pov *sighs* omg that was the toughest thing to do in my life well except for tdi ha ha well i have made my desition i am definately

Noah's pov *Noah and Cody think at the same time*  
i am definately

Noah and Cody's pov

gay

regular pov

*they get to the playa hotel check in counter*

check in lady: yo how may help u to dudes?

Noah:ummm....k then um we would like to check in please

Cody:yeah ha ha weird check in lady:well sir would you like a little more than that

Noah: ummmm....y-you-your sc-sc-scaring me-  
Cody:LOOK FREAK LEAVE HIM ALONE just give us our keys and leave us alone

freak:fine fine here ha ha ill get u later Noah ha ha

Noah and Cody: hmmm...alrighty then good luck with that *runs away quick*  
*they keep running and run up the stairs to the very top floor and out of breathe

Noah:*huff huff* what room numbers are we

Cody:*huff* one and *huff* two

Noah:WHAT WE PASSED OUR ROOMS 100 FLOORS AGO UGH

Cody:sooo..................  
noah:BEAT YOU TO THE ROOMS *takes off*  
cody:right if beating me means getting there after me then sure you Will ha ha*starts running*  
*they finally get to their rooms they open up their rooms and............

**HA-HA i left u off with a cl-iffy so HA so tell me if u like it please I'm new at this so yeah and its hard to think like a gay teenage boy when your a straight 12 year old girl loll**


	2. Chapter 2: The first chapter, REVAMPED!

**Ok, this is a NoCo story, if you don't like this then do not read? Get it? Got it? Good. Here it goes, haha.**

Noah walked into the tiny confessional after just arriving on the island. "Hello, I am Noah," He said into the camera, "you may remember me as the cynical and sarcastic snark from TDI and Teletoon. Well, you are probably wondering why I am in the old TDI confessional. I signed a contract to be the new host of TDI and today is the day before we start the new cast of TDI. I just wanted to let you know the secret history of what happened after TDA. It was the summer of 2009 and me and Cody, my best friend, had decided to start living at the Playa, along with the other cast members. So we packed out bags and were ready to go."

**-flashback-**

I walked into the Playa and noticed Cody standing in the entry. "Hey Cody." I said to him. He was startled by this, and jumped. I laughed a little and walked over to him with my luggage. "Oh, hi Noah. Haha, whats up?" He said, "oh nothing much. I think I'm about to go get my room number, you wanna come with?" "Sure."

The two boys picked up their stuff and walked to the front counter. "HI! How may I like, help you two, like, guys?" Said the young check in lady. She seemed to be about sixteen. "Um, ok then? We would like to get our room numbers please." Said Noah. "Well sir, would you like more than your room number?" The girl winked at me, slightly scaring me. "Um, mam, you-you're scaring me.." "Look, just give us our keys and leave us alone, ok?" Said Cody, coming to his best friends defense.

The check in lady huffed in frustration and then gives the two boys their room numbers and key cards. The guys take off running, trying to get away from the sixteen year old as quick as possible. They ran up to the top floor, taking the stairs. When they got up there Noah asked, "What are our room numbers Cody?" "one and two." "CODY! We passed those number, TEN LEVELS AGO!" Cody got a mischievous look on his face.

"Race you to the floor?" Before Noah could say "You're on!" Cody was already down the first flight of stairs. Noah walked to the elevator, pressed the first floor button, and went quickly to the bottom floor and waited on Cody. "HA! I win!" Noah taunted. Cody playfully shoved him and they made their way to their rooms.

They walked into their different rooms and both of them plopped down on their beds. '_Wow, that was actually a lot of fun, and Cody is kinda cute too, but in the non-homo way. I mean, I couldn't be gay, could I? No no no o that wouldn't make sense. Could it?' _And with that Noah slowly drifted off into a dream.

**Haha! That was fun, so tell me if you like it, please. I'm not new at this, this is actually a re-make of the story I had first posted, I will leave that chapter up for your own comparison. I swithched to third person somewhere in the middle of this, cause im not great at first person, sorry.**


End file.
